The Devil Inside
by skie246
Summary: I got inspiration for this story by watching Hayden Byerly's movie 11/11/11. It's a pretty good movie and I would suggest it to anyone. Anyways, this is a Jonnor fanfic, so if you love the pairing, feel free to drop by to read and review! All my love xo PSA: there seemed to be a bit of concern with the rating so I changed it from T to M.


*****Hello my beauties, here's another Jonnor story for y'all. I came up with this story idea from watching Hayden Byerly's movie 11/11/11. Jude and Connor are around seventeen/eighteen in this story. Oh and we're going to pretend that Jude has a blue streak in his hair.**

 **WARNING: This story includes boyXboy action. If you can't deal with that, feel free to click on that fancy little back arrow because this is not the story for you. Flaming will not be tolerated.**

 **If you understand the warnings and are okay with them, then please proceed. Reviews are awesome, so please give me your feedback! I love reading the things y'all have to say. Constructive criticism is great, too. So if you drop by and like the story, please let me know! Other than that, I hope y'all enjoy! :-)**

 **The Devil Inside**

Connor scanned the people-filled club to see no sign of Jude. He pushed through the crowd of party-goers, someone backing into him making him spill his drink.

"Dude! Watch where you're goin' you dumb fuck!" Connor yelled at the obviously hammered guy in front of him. The guy unsteadily turned around and stared him down.

" _You_ watch where _you're_ goin'!" The guy slurred and took a swing at him. Connor dodged the punch and walked forward, tripping the drunken guy. The guy cracked his face on the dance floor and people started laughing. _He's so drunk they all probably thought his dumbass just fell over._

Connor continued his journey through the night club, finding his way to the restrooms. Connor walked in and stood in front of the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He turned on the faucet and splashed his face with cold water and let it drip down his face as he stared at the drain.

"Were you lookin' for me?" A very familiar, but somehow unrecognizable voice said behind him. Connor looked up at the mirror and saw Jude standing behind him. But this wasn't the Jude he last saw. This Jude was a gothic looking one, dressed from head to toe in black and red. Connor turned around to get a better look.

Jude was wearing a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up a little past his elbows, a bright red tie loosely slung around his neck with black jeans and dress shoes. Jude's usual blue streak was now a crimson red, perfectly matching his tie.

"Damn. You look fine as usual." Jude said, licking his lips, looking at Connor from head to toe. Connor's face was flushed of all color except a new shade of red his face somehow invented. Jude walked over to Connor and lightly ran his fingertips down his jawline.

"Oh don't be embarrassed." Jude purred in a seductive tone. "I can go down on you right here if you want me to." Jude winked.

"What happened to you? This isn't the Jude I saw yesterday! And is that…" Connor whispered, craning his neck closer. "Mascara?" Jude let out a groan deep in his throat.

"Maybe." Jude said, pulling out a red lollipop, tearing off the wrapper and licking its hard cherry shell. Connor gulped and Jude walked closer to him, making him back up and lean backwards over the sink with his hands on the edge of it. Jude pushed his crotch up against Connor's, leaning forward to kiss his broad chest, snaking his hand around to the small of Connor's back, gently holding him where he wants him.

Jude laid his lollipop on the corner of the sink and started fondling the buttons on Connor's light blue button up shirt, unbuttoning one… two… three… Until his shirt was completely unbuttoned, just hanging off of his chest.

Jude left soft, wet kisses down Connor's chest. Connor groaned in pleasure as Jude's tongue lapped at his sensitive skin. Jude gave a soft suck on Connor's collar bone and backed up and walked over, twisting the lock on the bathroom door.

"Wha—what are you doin'?" Connor squeaked.

Jude walked back over and started unzipping Connor's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. He picked Connor up and sat him on the marble sink and instantly started caressing Connor's erection. Connor moaned quietly and tried to shut himself up by biting his lip. Jude gave off a devilish smirk and rubbed the tip with his forefinger. Connor chomped down on his lip to silence the moan that threatened to come out.

Jude licked up the shaft of his cock and lapped at the tip until he could feel it throb under his touch. He continued to pump Connor's dick until the tall blonde began to moan louder and louder with each flick of the wrist.

"I'm gonna cum!" Connor yelled through clenched teeth. Jude smirked and took Connor's entire length into his mouth. Connor released a roar so loud it was like he released the Kracken in the bathroom. When in actuality, he only released his cum into Jude's mouth, which Jude happily swallowed. He gave Connor's cock one last suck and licked the head clean and stood back up and smashed his mouth against Connor's.

Connor let out a surprised yelp that was muffled by Jude's moist cavern. He moaned as Jude grinded his crotch against his own. Jude pulled his face away so only a few centimeters were separating their faces.

"Like that huh?" Jude asked, continuing to roll his hips against Connor's. Connor whimpered and nodded.

*Knock knock*

"Hey! Open the fucking door! I gotta take a piss!" Some guy yelled from outside the restroom door.

"Better get your pants back on." Jude winked. Connor hopped off the sink and bent over to pick his pants up off the floor. Jude grinned and licked his lips, walking over to Connor, pushing his back down so he was still bent over and grinded his rock hard cock against Connor's ass. Connor's eyes went wide and he shuddered with pleasure. "You're gonna get that later." Jude leaned down and whispered in his ear. Jude backed up and walked over to the bathroom door and Connor hurried into the closest stall.

Jude unlocked the door and opened it to meet a very annoyed Jesus. Jude's eyes briefly flashed red then went straight back to their natural chocolate brown. Jesus's eyes widened a little and causally brushed it off, acting as if he hadn't seen a thing.

"Hey man what's up?" Jesus gave Jude a fist pound.

"One guess." Jude winked. Jesus chuckled.

"Ya nasty." Jesus ruffled Jude's hair as he walked by. Jude's eyes beamed red and stayed that way until Jesus went into a stall farther down the line of stalls. Jude stared into the mirror, his eyes turning black, trying to fix his hair back to the way it was.

Jesus walked out of the stall and he caught a glimpse of Jude's eyes turn from black to brown in the mirror. There was no mistake this time.

Jude was possessed.

 **A.N. I may or may not continue this story. I've never really thought about it before. It may be able to be continued but I'm not entirely sure how I'd continue it. What you already read was pretty straight forward so I don't know. Give me your thoughts on it :-)**

 **Also, I could picture Jude actually being more dominant. Is it just me? I have a couple friends that agree but I'm not sure if other Fosters Fans agree. Let me know :-)**


End file.
